New Lives
by Anusha - Ahsuna
Summary: This is set after elena becoming a vampire. Stefan and damon leaves elena. Now she is alone. Rebekah still tries for matt who he constantly ignores. klaus concentrates on caroline more than anything. kol starts to develop feelings for elena. Lets see how the drama goes between them and how they are going to be together!
1. Its getting started

**This story is mainly around 3 pairs. I am actually trying to give equal importance to everyone.**

* * *

Elena is sitting at a table outside the grill with a sad face. She is been acting like lost since those salvatore brothers left her. Its already been 3 months they left mystic falls, god-knows-why-and-where. Matt came outside from the grill. He is wearing the mystic grill t-shirt with jeans holding a pen and a notepad ready to take orders from customers. He saw elena who is sitting there alone. He made a sympathy look and headed towards her.

"Good morning, elena"

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "morning matt, just in time"

"I am really hungry, matt. Can you please bring me a sandwich and french fries?"

"Sure"

He turned to go but stopped and asked,"Are you okay, elena?"

"yeah" "Its just, you have been acting weird lately... um.. you know, since those two Salv..." matt is interrupted by elena.

"please,matt. I have been preparing myself to forget them"

"Ok. I will go get your order then" He got so relief listening that she is doing ok.

"matt, caroline is coming too. So make everything double, ok" "got it"

Matt went inside the grill only to find klaus sitting on a stool at the bar."Huh, Bad day" he thought to himself. So,he decided to pretend that klaus doesn't exist there. As he is passing him, klaus called out."Isn't it the only human?" klaus asked with his usual tone.

"What do you want, klaus?" matt tried to have a steady voice even he is so terrified to him.

"I am really in a good mood to drink. So, bring me the best scotch you have"

"Its not my duty. Why don't you ask bartender instead?" matt said and motioned to go away from klaus.

"Do you need trouble this early" klaus snapped, his face turned to red. Matt glared at him, who glared back. Few seconds passed...

"Fine" matt said through clenched teeth.

Matt reluctantly brought a scotch from the storage room and poured some into a glass and passed it to klaus. "Why are you drinking scotch at this time? Its still 8 in the morning." Matt always don't understand why klaus does some things?! He is always a mystery to him.

"If i want to drink,i will just drink. I don't care about time. All i need a reason to do it" klaus said. He already emptied the glass,so he took a swig from the scotch bottle.

Matt asked klaus rubbing his neck with his hand and a smile on his face. "Its just curiosity asking, what is the reason now?"

"ahem.. you know... elena becoming a vampire... now i can't make anymore hybrids. Practically i don't have anything to do now. I have been thinking... you know.. i should concentrate more on caroline on how to get her on my side. I wanted to start a new will start seeing a "new me"..." klaus grinned.

"what?!" matt exclaimed in disbelief.

"Duh! I am here sharing and expressing my thoughts to you. Its not at all a klaus thing. Right?" He questioned.

"you can say that!" matt shook his head with raised eye brows.

"Hey elena, lovely morning...isn't it?!" klaus listened caroline wishing elena outside the grill. "Perfect timing " he thought.

Matt went inside to get another bottle for klaus. He came out with a bottle. "Do you want another..." he stopped when he noticed klaus was already gone.

Caroline slid the other chair and placed her bag on it. "morning,caroline! you are late"

"got up late. Did you order anything? i am starving" caroline asked rubbing her stomach.

"yeah, i did. will come any minute" elena said smiling at caroline."

Suddenly a cool breeze hit them and they smelled a familiar cologne. They both jumped on their chairs. "love, love... its just me!" klaus said who is standing at their table fixing his gaze on caroline. He is the only vampire who uses vampire abilities to the fullest.

""Huh!" caroline released her breath heavily. "couldn't you just walk ... um.. you know...like a human.. like atleast once" caroline snapped at him.

klaus rolled his eyes. Matt came out holding elena's order in his hands and saw klaus who is trying so hard to get caroline's attention. "Here he is! No big surprise!" He thought. He reached their table and placed the plates to their respective persons.

"you are late, matt! Almost 20min" elena said with a mouth full of french fries.

"I know! Something came up" matt said glaring at klaus who isn't even bothered to see him. He is busy staring at caroline.

"love, as you are already having your don't we go paris for lunch and then venice for dinner?" klaus asked seductively placing his right hand on the table and left hand on caroline's chair.

"No thanks, klaus" caroline stood up and grabbed elena's hand. "lets go to school" "But i didn't finish my sandwich" elena disappointed.

"you can have one at come on!" caroline dragged her onto the road.

"Why don't you just accept that you like my idea,love?"klaus grinned.

"That day doesn't come" caroline snapped without even looking at him.

"I hope that day comes soon enough" klaus quickly counters back.

Caroline rolling her eyes walks away from klaus with elena. kol who is coming towards them wished, "Hello ladies!". Elena and caroline looked at him and walks away without uttering a word. "you two are adorably stunning" kol whispers. Girls still walking smiles at his words without him being noticed. He know they listened. Its one of the best things being a vampire. Kol then turns and walks towards his brother.

"long time no see, Nik" kol smiled at his brother. "kol,what brings you here?" klaus asked staring at his younger brother.

"Heard elena becoming a vampire. I just want to see you with a thought that you never going to get what you want...,more hybrids " kol teased and winked at his brother.

"Enough kol, you had your fun! Now go" said klaus trying to calm his temper.

"That's it, Nik? I could use some entertainment" said with his adorable british accent.

"No with me" klaus shoves kol and disappears in thin air. "pfft.."

Kol then enters the grill and heads straight to matt.

"Hmm, the commoner!" kol pats on the table at which matt is doing his busboy duty. matt frowned."You?!"

"still hurting!" kol asks with a sheepish smile pointing at matt's palm.

"No! But long enough to remember it" matt snapped.

Before kol respond, he is intervened by Rebekah who is just arrived."come on, kol. Spare him" she demanded. "Ah! What a day?! Every original is showing up to me" matt wanted to say it to himself but it came out a bit loud. Both originals looks at him. He smiles nervously.

"My little sister! No one is fun in mystic falls. I am bit surprised how you stayed here these many days"

"Then why don't you leave mystic falls, kol?" she screamed.

"Cause i am tons of fun. Mystic fall needs me". He winked at her who rolls her eyes. She turns to matt who stood there all along listening to their spat.

"matt, i came here to give you a ride to school. wanna come?" she asked him with an innocent look and a wide smile.

"Its so nice of you asking. Today i may not come to first you go. I will come later" He collected all the dirty plates and didn't wait to hear her reply and left them.

She stared at him until he disappeared and then came out of the grill without even looking at kol. Kol who followed her slammed the door behind him. "He is still ignoring you, little sister. I don't find the reason why you are still hitting on him?And Nik hitting on caroline. I don't understand you guys" He is really clueless.

"Nobody asked you to understand,kol." she snapped and then continued "If you will excuse me, i have school to go"

"Well, i will come with today onwards, i will go to school with you" he declared.

"you and me, in same class. Not gonna happen" she shook her head in refusal.

"But i have already decided" he shrugged and moved."are you coming, sis?"

Rebakah knew kol very well. If he decided to do something, then he will definitely do it, no matter what. He won't listen to anyone, unless that 'anyone' is him itself. "Right behind you,kol" she said through clenched teeth.

"Why do you think that charming yet maniac original showed up in mystic fall all of a sudden?" caroline asked elena thinking about the encounter they had with kol.

"I don't know. Does 'The originals' need a reason to do anything ?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Right...!Ok, Do you have any plans today?" caroline inquired.

"Not really!"

caroline stopped walking and holds elena's hands, "Then we will have a girls night tonight. Whats say?"

"But bonnie is not here. She will beat us to death if we had a girls night without her" she said.

"Yeah, we miss our third atleast she is happy, she is on a trip trying to find answers about her know what, she asked me to compel principal for not suspending her due to lack of attendance."

"Oh my! Look who is here" elena alerted caroline pointing to a man.

Caroline squinted to see who it is, "Seriously!"

Klaus stood infront of school entrance with a grin waiting for caroline.

"He is not gonna leave me, is he?" caroline whispered to replies with a shrug.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Your reviews means a lot to me!**


	2. You hear me

"I am going first, Caroline. Come fast, ok." Elena says giving Caroline a sympathy look. Caroline nods with approval. Elena leaves them.

"Come on, Klaus. Is this your new way of torturing people... following them everywhere? School is the only place I can be peaceful without you being around me?" Caroline snaps. Klaus smirked.

"Slow down, love. I just came here to kiss you good-bye to school" Klaus says with a smile. And he walks towards Caroline who is now face to face to her. Caroline made a grimace of disgust.

"You just keep day-dreaming that, Klaus. You know, I am never leaving Tyler. You can't come between us. Keep that in mind." Caroline is so angry with Klaus annoying behaviour. She wanted to strangle Klaus, right now. Even though she like his flirtation with her, but this is too much... not giving her space.

"Oh really?! Do you see Tyler around here? Is he in your bag? Give me that bag. I wanna say hi to him." Klaus asks and pretends to take bag from Caroline.

"You know what? Screw you" Caroline says with clenched teeth, then shoves Klaus and starts walking away from him.

"I know you like me, love. Don't use Tyler as an excuse. All you wanted to do is say yes. You hear me." Klaus shouts and then smirks.

"If another word comes out your mouth..." saying that she turns only to find he is already gone. She gasps and searches around for him standing there.

* * *

Caroline enters her classroom cursing Klaus for behaving like that with her. She sees Elena sitting on a chair playing with her pencil and reading something. She comes and sits on a chair besides her. She coughs to make Elena notice her presence. Elena looks up at Caroline "There your are! I have been waiting...!"

Caroline intervenes, "Please don't ask me what happened?" She asks in a pleading way.

"I don't need to. I already know." She flips her hair and pats her ear with her finger and smirks.

"Oh my! You listened everything! You are cunning!" Caroline slaps her friend's arm.

"What?! I don't want to miss the show!" Elena teases.

"Whatever"

"Good Morning, Everyone" Their history teacher Miss. Wilson enters and wishes placing her stuff on her desk. She is in her late 20's.

"Students! Today we are going to know history about our home place, Mystic Fall" She announces and turns to write something on blackboard. She continues her lecture for 20 min. Caroline starts playing game on her phone as soon as Miss. Wilson entered class. Elena is pretty much lost in her thoughts doing doodle all over her notebook.

Just then, Rebekah enters classroom. "Sorry for being late, . Won't happen again" she says to her with a wide smile.

"You only missed some historical facts about our place, Miss. Mikaelson"

Rebekah smirks and gives her a You-Don't-Say look. And then kol enters class and stood beside her sister. She points at her brother and speaks, "Here we go, Miss. Wilson. He is my brother and is new here."

Kol wants to go near teacher to greet her by kissing on her palm which he usually do whenever he meets a girl. Before he could do it, rebekah glares at him cause she know what he is going to do. He quickly takes aback and just smiles at his teacher.

"alright, then. Take your seats."

Rebekah sits at her place. Kol walks through the class with his lovely smile and dashing walk. Every girl in the classroom watches him with their eyes open, like they forgot to blink. He hears them say like "so hot", "i want him", "so handsome" (thanks to his vampire skills). He grins. And then he hears someone say "psycho" and his smile disappears and looks at the person who said. Caroline glares at him. His smile reappears as fast as it disappeared. He winks at her and sits on a chair.

Elena, who is not at all noticed of what just happened (thanks to her craziness) looks at a chair where stefan usually sits. She sees a familiar figure who _magically _turns around the same time. She is confused and at the same time _shocked._ It is Kol. He stares at her and then smirks.

* * *

Elena is so devastated to have not only one original maniac but two to deal with. After becoming a vampire, she and caroline misses their normal human life. School is the only thing they have to make them feel like an ordinary girls. But this.., everywhere they go around in mystic fall, vampires and originals roam. She looks at caroline and elena knows what is going on in caroline's mind.

"Ok Students, to-morrow you will know some more interesting facts." says and leaves. Everyone packs their things and leaves class one by one. Kol still sitting on chair notices every girl in his classroom totally checked him out. Caroline and Elena wants to leave too but is intervened by kol.

"well, well, well, my favourite doppleganger!" says kol standing infront of elena. Elena just glares at him.

"Since i am planning to stay here for a while, i want you to guide me and take me to some places. I would like to know about places where i decide to stay. It's just an old habit."

"What? No way!" Elena snaps at him with a disgusted look.

"Whoa! This is how you treat a person who is new to your home town. Show me some courtesy" Kol says with his charming tone.

"Knock it off, Kol" Caroline shouts who is standing there silently until now. She is been trying to control her temper. "What is with this Originals? Klaus with me, and now Kol with elena. Making them mad with their annoying behaviour." Caroline thought.

Kol looks at her, "You, little blonde, I don't want to hurt you. So... please.." Kol says with his annoying yet admirable tone.

"You..." Before she could come up with something, Kol grabs her head close to him and compels her. "Go straight to your home. Don't bother about elena. Don't call and don't try to meet her today"

She nods and leaves. "Why did you compel her? She is my friend." Elena yells at him. He looks at her "She maybe yours. But not mine."

"Enough of your callous behaviour. I am out of here!" She shoves him. Kol then grabs her hand and pulls her close to him and looks at her eyes, "You either come with me or i will compel you to do it. Needless to say, either way.. you will end up coming with me. Choice is yours. You hear me." Kol speaks with his authoritative voice.

"What?" Elena blurts. She just stood there still in his hands, _paranoid._


	3. Don't judge right away

"You took a wise decision. You are not going to regret this." Kol assured elena with a grin.

"Really?! Cause i am already regretting this...! " elena snapped glaring at him.

"Come on, darling. Don't judge anything right away" Kol replied still sounding coolly.

Elena is finding so hard to understand him. He is so unpredictable. One minute he is so gentle and calm and in another minute he changes to rude and aggressive. So unstable.

"Darling?! Darling?! " Kol pats elena's arm. She flinched and looked at him. "You seem pretty lost in your thoughts, I presume."

"Just thinking how much worse my day gonna become? " She replied angrily.

"Darling! You are with Kol. Trust me. This is going to be your awesomest day in your life." Kol assured her again. He sounded so confident to elena. "_Yeah,_ _the dumbest day of my life_" she mumbled.

"What?"

"What, _what?_"

"You said something?" He inquired. "No." She replied.

"Then, lets get going." He rubbed his hands and asked in a joy. "Where are we going first?"

"um.. To the grill.." She hesitated.

"To the grill? I have already been there 2 times. Take me to some nice places." He got irritated and bored.

"um.. Actually... I have to check up on my brother first. He is been acting weird these days" she replied normally.

"He is at the grill? He is supposed to be in school now." He questioned.

"He is irregular these days. Since bonnie broke up with him." She clarified.

"So..?" He still don't know how that is related.

"He is heart broken and i am worried about him. So.. please..." She pleaded.

"These... Humans! " He scoffed. "Come on, let's go in my car"

They walked to his car which is parked outside. It is black in colour and is shining due to sunlight. Before she can open her door, kol opened it for her and motioned to get in. He closed and then settled in his seat. _He have some manners. _She thought. They didn't talk much in their drive. When they reached mystic grill, she finally spoke.

"I will go inside. You stay here, ok" She said to him still sitting in car.

"Why?" He is confused.

"I don't want my brother to know that i am hanging out with an original" She explained.

"You are not bailing on me, are you?" He sounded doubtful.

"I don't want to fight another original. I have had enough." She hissed. He know whom she is referring to, klaus.

"Ok, but don't take too long. I hate waiting" He warned her. She gave him _I-Know _look and left him. He got out of the car and leaned against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and started observing surroundings. He saw a couple walking holding their hands. He scoffed. He saw cars passing him. And then he noticed a woman and her child leaving a shop. He observed that child and smiled at how playful the child is. He didn't even realized that he smiled. They passed him and he turned his gaze away from them. He got bored. He saw mystic grill entrance to check whether elena is coming or not.

Suddenly he heard someone screaming. He turned and looked where the scream came from. It was the same woman whom he saw earlier. It took him less than a second to realize what is going on. A car is about to hit her child who is standing in the middle of the road. He didn't waste any time and with his vampire abilities he managed to grab him in time.

Kol knelt on the road and he is holding the child with his hands. The child is in shock and kept staring at kol holding him tightly. Kol then looked him in the eye and compelled, "You are going to be ok. Be normal as the way you are before". The child shook his head and stood up. He ran to his mom who stood froze staring at kol in shock. Kol stood up and smiled at her.

"wh.. what.. um.. how did you do that? " She stammered, _confused._

Then he realized she saw how he rescued that child. He went near her and compelled, "Forget the way i rescued him. I saved him in a normal way."

She nodded and quickly said "Thank you so much". She took her child and left.

Elena who came outside witnessed everything and stood there in shock. She too saw the car approaching the boy ( child ) and want to save him. Before she can react, she saw kol saving him. She stopped moving and stood there in silence. She can't believe her own eyes. _kol - saving - someone. _Its a miracle.

Suddenly she heard kol whisper something. _Darling? you hear me? Darling?_ She saw kol standing 10 yards away from her and noticed that the woman and child are already gone. _Few people around us noticed my show. So compel them to forget. I will compel the people near me. ok._

Elena nodded. She did her job just the way he said. She didn't notice kol standing behind her. "Thank you darling". She flinched due to sudden voice. He chuckled.

"That was really great. Saving that boy!" For the first time, she saw him in the eye in an appreciative way.

"That was _nothing. _I don't know, i always had soft corner towards children. He kinda reminded me of my little brother, Henrik. I presume, my baby sister has already told you about my family history." He raised his eye brows.

"Yeah! I am familiar" She nodded. "Come on, lets go then" He started walking towards his car and she followed him. Suddenly she spoke, "You know, You are right. About what you said earlier? "

He looked confused and kept a question mark face.

"About don't judge anything or anyone right away?!" She clarified. "At first, i thought you are a bad person. Turns out, you are not_ completely bad_" She said with a smile looking at him.

"You know what? You are the first person saying that to me." He paused. "Must be true." For a moment they both stared at each other and then they burst into a laugh.


	4. Compulsion

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews, favs and follow.**

**And mainly thanks to bluebell2107 for asking me to update new chapter through PM. I wouldn't have updated this soon if you didn't ask me!**

* * *

"There is a lake here at the outskirts. You will like it. Lets go there" Elena suggested. She seem to be comfortable with kol after finding he is not _completely_ bad.

"I am sorry, darling. I am little distracted right now with henrik memories. Now i want to be alone. Rain check on it " Kol pleaded. He is not like this at all. He used to demand things from others. But some reason he wants to be nice with elena.

"Your call" Elena said.

"Do you want a ride to your home?" Kol offered.

"Yeah. Sure!"

They are not very talkative during their way home. Elena saw kol who seem to be concentrated on road, but she knew pretty well that he is probably rewinding his past memories. After all, family is a _family_ to everyone.

"Home, sweet home" Kol said turning to face elena.

"Oh" She didn't even noticed it.

She got out of the car and closed the door. She leaned and kept her hands folded on the window and asked, "Are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah! I am going to be fine" He smiled.

"good"

"See you around, elena"

"Ah! This is your first time calling me elena." She is totally surprised.

"Isn't it your name?" He smiled charmingly.

"Yes, _kol. _And bye" She said and waved him.

He nodded and started his car. He didn't know much about her before. He just heard about her from his siblings. He didn't even talked to her until now. So, he wanted to know more about her. Good thing is, she is single now. Kol smiled at his own thoughts. He didn't care whether she is single or not. If he wants her, he will get her.

* * *

Caroline is pacing back and forth in her room. She wanted to go to grill but she just can't. She wanted to call elena to join her, but she just couldn't. Her mind is wishing for something, but her body is not reacting to that. She is exhausted in walking so she sat on her bed. She took her phone and saw her contacts list. She stopped at elena's name wishing to call her, but her finger is not at all able to press call button. She throwed her phone on to bed in frustration.

Suddenly she heard noise from downstairs. She zoomed to downstairs only to see klaus entering her home through the window. She saw something in his hands. Its a paper folded in circle and a ribbon is tied to it.

"What is it now? Another romantic drawing!" Caroline hissed.

Klaus, who didn't expect her there, stunned and falls on the floor. He quickly got up and hides the paper in his pocket. "Its nothing"

"Then why are you here? To give me a kiss for coming back from school" She snapped.

"If you insist, love" He smiled charmingly raising his eye brows.

"Shut up! I would rather die" She growled.

"Why are you at home instead of school?" He quickly changed subject. _Smart Ass._

"Cause i was being compelled to do that" She snorted.

"What?!" Klaus frowned."Is it Rebekah?"

"No, Its kol" She replied.

"Kol?! No matter why he did that? He is so dead" Klaus growled clenching his fist.

"You don't have to do anything. I can take care of myself" Caroline snapped.

Klaus looked at her for a while. And asked, "Can you atleast allow me to compel you?"

"What? Why?" She frowned.

Klaus didn't give her answer. He zoomed in front of her and grabbed her face and moved it closer to him. He can feel her shiver. He shushed her. "Don't worry, love. Whatever it is that you are compelled to do. You don't have to do it from now on" He compelled and released her from his grip.

She took a deep breath.

"Thank you! Now i feel myself again" She smiled at him appreciatively.

"Do this earn me a chance to take you out, love?" He blushed at his own words trying hard to see into her eyes.

"Seriously, Klaus! Why don't you let me be happy for a moment?" She asked angrily.

"What did i do now? You are no fun" Klaus replied.

Caroline glared at him.

"But don't forget you owe me one. You have to do it when i ask you no matter what it is?" Klaus stretched his hand to make a deal with her.

"But you should not ask me like "kiss me","come out with me (date)". I will do anything other than that" Caroline said before stretching her hand.

Klaus thought for a while and finally said, "Deal"

"good. now go" She almost grabbed his hand, pushed him out and slammed her door. She sighed.

* * *

Klaus stood outside seeing at her door for a while and turned back to go home. Sure he had some unfinished business at home. How dare his little brother do such things with his lovely caroline. No body touches her, No body compels her, No body hurts her. He zoomed to his mansion and stood outside and looked at his mansion.

"You are so dead brother" He said with clenched teeth.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Review please...**


	5. You have me

**Thank you for reviews, favs and follows...**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Klaus zoomed into the mansion and started searching every room while shouting his little brother name. He really wanted to teach his brother a lesson for touching his property. Well, _soon-to-be-his-property_.

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are?"

He slammed open kol's room door. But found it empty. It didn't take much time for him to realize that he is not in home. So, he took his phone and started to type a message to kol.

* * *

After leaving elena at her home, kol decided to go home too. But quickly changed his mind. He don't want to go home, precisely, he don't want to go anywhere. So, he just kept driving and driving. He didn't even realized how far he had gone... He wanted to take his mind off on henrik. He need a distraction right now.

_Elena. _Yes, she is a perfect thing for distraction. There is something he is really interested on her. She is so lovely. Elijah even mentioned to him about her compassion which is lacking in him._ Wait a minute. I am falling for her? No way in hell that's going to happen. _

She is totally into stefan and damon. Though they left her, she still didn't forget them. _Why the hell does that bothers me? _

Her smile. There is something in her smile that always drives him crazy. He felt that from the day he laid eyes on her. But some reason he didn't show interest on her at that time. He had enough on his plate. Now that he is free and single, and she is single... may be they get a chance. _My god, i really don't want to know where my thoughts headed..._

His phone beeped. He took the phone and frowned seeing the sender's name.

_Klaus: Whereever you are, come to home right away. There is something i need to talk. (followed by two angry emoticons)_

"Now what?" Kol snorted. And gave a reply to his brother. _Kol: Sure.(followed by two 'kissing' emoticons)_

* * *

Rebekah carelessly opened grill's door and stepped inside. She looked around for matt and saw him standing at a table grinning at april young. She snorted. She walked angrily towards them, without looking at april she spoke to matt.

"This is what you are doing skipping school?" she hissed.

"What?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Hello, rebekah!" April young greeted her friend ignoring the fact that rebekah is in furious.

Rebekah turned to face april. "I already told you that i have dibs on him and you still flirt with him" She retorted.

"What?! No.." April replied immediately.

"I know i can't compel you to go away" Rebekah paused and looked at the bracelet jeremy gave to april and continued, "But i can threaten that i will kill you"

April didn't said a word and gave a quick glance at matt and left. After that, matt glared at rebekah.

"What is wrong with you? We are just talking" Matt frowned.

"But doesn't look like it" She snapped.

"It doesn't matter to you with whom i talk, whom i flirt or with whom i go date. Stay out off my matters" He quickly said and turned to go away.

Rebekah who is worried immediately grabbed his hand to stop. He stopped but didn't turn to face her. But his silence clearly stated to her to let it out what she wants to say.

"I am sorry. ok. I came here to know why you didn't come to school today?" She asked him calmly.

Matt, who is holding dirty plates for the whole time, placed them on the table and turned to face her. She seemed little concerned. He always wonders why this original shows so interest in him? Ofcourse he is good, loyal and caring. But nobody showed him this type of interest.

"Well, i decided to do some extra hours. Taking a day off from school a day or two doesn't concern me. " Matt explained.

Rebekah laughed at matt words for a minute. When she noticed matt face turning red, she stopped smiling.

"Are you serious? How much do you get? A few dollars" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"You may find it only a little. But that means a lot to me" He replied, hurted.

"I don't mean to criticize you" Rebekah is worried now.

"Look rebekah.. You have everything. You can do or you can get whatever you want. But my life is different. I have no one. I need to earn inorder to survive. I have to look after myself." He said with a sad tone.

She is silently staring at him and listening. He gave a brief look at her and decided to leave. This time for sure.

"I am sorry. I mean it" Rebekah said.

"No. You are not" He snapped and left her in shock.

Rebekah stood there for a while reliving the situation again. She sighed in vain. Whenever she tries to be close to him, she will end up in more distant. He still didn't forgive her for _partially_ killing elena. And now this. She always makes him angry and sad. She didn't understand how to handle him and how to be with him. She slowly walked and chose a nice table to settle.

She don't remember how long she sat there or how many drinks she had taken. But still her head is filled with matt thoughts. She knew pretty well that matt is watching her for a while. But neither of them is making a move to talk to other.

Matt looked at his watch and then at rebekah. She is staring at him while sipping her drink. He sighed in frustration.

"What are you doing?" As soon as he approached her he shot.

"Waiting for someone" She grinned at him but quickly disappeared.

"Its already late night rebekah. Now go home" He pleaded sitting on the chair facing her.

"I already told you. I am waiting for someone" She shot back.

"Oh god.., rebekah. you are so stubborn" He rubbed his temple. "Come on! I will give you ride to home"

"Really!? Ok" She almost jumped in joy listening to matt words.

Matt looked amused. What is this girl about? One minute she acts stubborn and another minute acts like a child and screams in joy for small things.

Matt is feeling nervous, he is hardly trying to concentrate on road. He knew pretty well that rebekah is staring at him the whole time. He literally prayed to god to make her talk instead of staring at him. At some point, he even thought to start a conversation. But quickly changed his mind that it would be better to stay silent. He drove a little fast than usual to reach the destination so early.

When they reached the mansion, she gave him a kiss on cheek before getting out. He just smiled nervously. She closed the door gently and leaned forward to see matt face through the window.

"Never ever say that you have no one, matt. You have me!" She said that looking at his blue eyes and then started walking towards mansion. She knew that its hard for him to digest this. Slowly a smirk occupied on her face.

In the background, Matt is looking at rebekah in shock with his mouth open.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know about your feedback...**


	6. Family

**Thank you everyone who are spending time to read this!**

* * *

Kol arrived to mansion hoping that it better be an important reason why klaus called him. Cause he really wanted to spend the night off away from home. He entered the living room whistling and juggling keys. As soon as he entered, he saw klaus sitting on an arm chair relaxed, glass in one hand, devilish look on his face. Kol felt that something is definitely not good. This seems like a drop dead silence before tsunami.

"What, Nik? You missed your little brother?" Kol asked teasingly pouring himself a glass of wine. He then seated on another arm chair facing klaus.

"Why did you compel caroline, kol?" Klaus asked through clenched teeth. He came straightly to the point.

Kol looked up pretending to think, "Oh, that. You should be happy that i didn't kill her" He replied carelessly and then gulped the whole drink. He stood up.

"That's it" Klaus gritted his teeth, he yanked his glass away and quickly zoomed him against the wall, strangling him. "I am being nothing but patience with you. And you keep doing reckless things" He growled.

"Relax, Nik. Its just compulsion, i didn't even touch her" Kol replied hardly trying to breathe.

"I will rip your heart out even if you look at her" Klaus scowled, stiffened his grip on kol's throat. "Understand?"

Kol nodded slightly in reply as it is hard for him to talk. Klaus released his hand and kol coughed vigorously. Klaus turned back and took a few steps, suddenly he felt kol's grip on his wrist tightly and quickly yanked it to his back and then Kol placed his chin on klaus shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Stop telling me what to do like our father"

Klaus forcefully yanked from kol's grip and zoomed to somewhere. Kol stood there for a moment, confused. Few seconds later, klaus came infront of kol within a heartbeat, dagger in his hand, ready to stab him. Kol quickly responded at his threat, stopping klaus from daggering him by tightly holding klaus hand. The dagger is few inches away from kol's heart. As klaus is using his entire energy to dagger him, kol is trying so hardly not to. Kol looked at his brother who had a devilish look on his face.

* * *

Rebekah entered the mansion, humming to her favourite song thinking about matt. She felt so happy that atleast he is recognizing her these days. She is tired and really wanted to take a quick shower. But before that, she wanted to feed herself. She went to kitchen and took a blood bag from fridge. And then she heard a noise from living room. Eventhough she had no interest to find out, she reluctantly walked towards living room. When she saw what's happening there, she dropped her blood bag in shock. She quickly zoomed there, seperated them and turned to klaus. She grabbed his collar and propelled him. Klaus flew to some distance and fell on the ground.

"What are you doing, Nik? Didn't you satisfied daggering him for a whole century?" Rebekah yelled.

Klaus quickly got up. Holding the dagger, still thinking to dagger kol in his mind, he replied to his sister, "I didn't want to dagger him unless i have a reason" He glared.

Rebekah looked at kol and asked him if he is okay. He replied with a nod. She turned to klaus to answer him. "It better not to be a silly reason" She gritted.

"He compelled caroline for no reason. He knew very well that i will not take it easy if anything happens to someone i love. Yet he did it. I warned him and showed him some mercy but then he attacked me" Klaus explained with gritted teeth.

Rebekah patiently listened to him. "Nik, its just compulsion. You try to kill your family for this reason? Then, what should we have to do to _you_ for killing so many people that we love over centuries, mine's..., elijah's... " She asked him trying to calm herself.

Klaus stood there in silent looking sideways. What rebekah just said is fair enough, but he is so furious that he can't forgive kol. Not now. So he finally spoke, "Ok. But i don't want him in my house. Tell him to leave" He said.

Rebekah tried to say something but is interrupted by klaus. "I know what you are gonna say. But this is the least i can do apart from daggering him" He said that and marched out giving a quick glare at his brother.

They both stood silent for a while and kol broke the silence. "Its ok, rebekah. Don't worry, i will be alright on my own" He said and left her.

Rebekah watched kol leave and rubbed her temple. _Ah! Family! _She thought.

* * *

Kol came out and sighed in relief. _That was close _He thought thinking about the time klaus tried to dagger him. Now he is out and don't know where to go. Ofcourse he can go anywhere, he can stay at anyplace. All he had to do is little compulsion. He didn't have interest to take car so he started walking. He took out his phone and earphones and started listening music. He always does that very often. _Walking and listening music_. Suddenly his phone beeped. Seeing the sender's name, a smirk came on his face.

_Elena: Good night, Kol..._

_Perfect timing_, he thought. _Now i know where to go._

He quickly zoomed to elena's home. He stood at the front door and rang door bell. He heard footsteps approaching, suddenly door sprung open.

"Kol?!" Elena blurted out.

"Hello again, darling" Kol said maintaining his charming smile on his face.

* * *

**Leave a review about how you felt while reading! Thank you!**


	7. Game

"Kol, what are you doing here at this time?" Elena asked still in shock, clearly expressing that she didn't want him here now.

"Is this how you treat a person when they come to your home for the first time, darling?" Kol asked in a tone pretending to be hurted.

"Yes. And please now go. Jeremy can hear you" She whispered and gave a quick glance to the stairs and then to kol.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Kol asked her.

"He is upstairs in his room. Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, call him then. He is the only one who can invite me in" Kol clarified.

"Oh. No. No. I totally forgot that i am a vampire now" She rubbed her forehead. "Why would he do that? He hate you"

They heard footsteps and saw jeremy whistling and spinning keys with his finger. Seeing kol he stiffened and stopped in the middle of the stairs. "What the hell is he doing here 'lena?" Jeremy snorted.

Before elena can answer to her brother, kol responded. "Nice timing, hero. I want you to invite me in"

"And why the hell i would do that?" Jeremy hissed and turned to elena. "I am going to josh house. There is a party" And glaring at kol he said, "Stay out of trouble, 'lena"

"You think you can just walk through me after saying _no_ to me" Kol scoffed. "How foolishness"

"What are you gonna do? kill me?" Jeremy snapped glaring at kol.

Staring at the gilbert ring on jeremy's finger, kol scoffed. "I know that ring will bring you back from dead. But i won't stop... i will kill you again and again and again" Kol said totally ignoring elena's murderous glare. "All you have to do is come outside"

Jeremy tilted his head with a raised eye brows. "Oh! Then i can ditch the party and stay here in home"

"How long will you stay in home hiding from me? You know, i don't get bored especially when i am trying to get what i want " Kol grinned. Jeremy gritted his teeth. Kol smirked and said in a steady voice, "Here is the deal. I will not kill you if you invite me in. You can go to your party. Everybody is happy"

Jeremy didn't have to think twice and quickly turned to his sister, hugged her. "Be safe, 'lena" He said and looked at kol. "You can come in"

Entering into the house, Kol said. "That's my boy". Before stepping outside the door, jeremy came near to kol, leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "You are _so_ evil" and kol gave him a _I-know_ look with a wide smile in return.

Kol went straight to fridge ignoring the brief scowls elena giving to him. When he opened the fridge, it was quickly shut by elena. "Can't you be nice to him?" She growled.

"This is me being nice, darling" He said while opening the fridge and took a blood bag from it.

"After all, he is my brother. Keep that in mind" She snapped folding her hands.

Kol knew very well that elena likes her brother very much more than anything. After everything, he is the only family she had now. Seeing her face and her words, he is pretty sure that she is so mad on him. Hatred is the least feeling he expect from her. He wanted to calm her down.

"You know pretty well, that i didn't mean any of my words" He said tactfully. But still seeing the angry face on her he quickly added, "From now on, i will do no harm to your brother. You have my word"

Listening to the last sentence, elena quickly burst into laughter. "It's funny... wh.. when you say... hmm... _you-have-my-word_ thing" Its so hard for her to talk while laughing.

Even though he is so happy that elena is smiling now, he won't let it go without a fight. "Why? When elijah says it, you all believes him"

"You just said it by yourself. It's because it is elijah and not..." She hesitated to complete her sentence.

"..not me" Kol completed her sentence and quickly added. "Fair enough"

"You didn't say why you came here?" Elena quickly changed the topic. _Smartass_

"Its a long story" Kol replied and sat on sofa sipping from blood bag.

"Oh wait! There is a pop corn in the kitchen. I will go get it" She said acting completely innocent.

"Ya.. so funny" He rolled his eyes.

Elena chuckled and she too sat on the sofa beside kol maintaining her distance. "Tell me" She said.

"Maybe to spend a little quality time with my favourite doppelganger" He raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, moving on... now tell me the truth" She asked folding hands.

"Why do you think i am not telling the truth now?" He inquired.

"I just know it" She shrugged.

"You are saying... you will just know whether people are saying truth or not" Kol elaborated with a question mark face.

"Uh-huh" She nodded.

"Oh! Then i have something in my mind" Kol face lit up and a wide grin grew on his face. "Let's play a game. I will do the talking and you should say whether it is truth or not"

"Ok" Elena agreed. "But what's fun in that, kol?"

"I am not done yet. If you win, you get one wish. I will do whatever you want me to do. And the same applies to me. You ok with that?" Kol asked her.

Elena nodded with a smile. She turned to face kol and brought her legs on sofa and leaned her face. Whereas kol concentrated on emptying the remaining blood from the bag. He cleaned his lips with a napkin and adjusted himself on sofa ready to start a game.

"ahem.. I am a ruthless, unpredictable and unstable badass original vampire" He chosed the words rather proudly as if he earned those, giving elena a proud grin.

She replied with a naughty smile.

"What are you smiling at? Say whether it is true or not" He asked her.

"I smiled. That mean's its an _yes_" Elena replied.

"Ohh..." He rolled his eyes and said. "I am still a virgin"

Elena burst into laugh. "That's a joke"

"Just say whether it is truth or not" He demanded quite ignoring her hysterical laugh.

"That's not true. Is it?" She asked for confirmation, trying hard to control her laugh.

"Moving on" He said. "I really really really hate my family. I will kill my family without regretting"

"No. That's not true" She replied immediately.

Kol is stunned for a minute, then slowly added. "Think twice. You may lose the game"

"No.I don't. Family is above everything, even for you" Elena sounded so confident.

"You talk like you knew me" He purred and then continued. "Every girl.. listen carefully.. every girl wants me"

Giving him a smile elena replies, "How can i answer that question? How can i know what every girl wants?"

"Ok, let me change it for you. Scratch that word _every. _Most girls want me" Kol winked at her.

Elena pressed her lips and nodded her head. Kol eyes sparkled.

"What about you, caroline and bonnie? You guys want me too" Kol asked in excitement.

"That's not true" Elena said avoiding eye contact with him.

Kol bit his bottom lip in disappointment.

"See, i am good at this" Elena said so proudly. "No doubt, i am going to win this game"

"Will see" Kol uttered. "You are letting me sleep with you tonight on your bed" Kol said with a smirk on his lips and a hope on his face.

"What?" Elena blurted out. "No way, don't even think about it"

She stood up and turned to face kol.

"Thanks for the heads up. You are sleeping on this sofa and you are not welcome anywhere near my bedroom" She said.

"You don't have to be rude, darling. Our game isn't over" He said tactfully.

But elena already started climbing stairs ignoring kol words.

"Don't you dare you show your back to me, lady" He shouted.

Elena didn't react to his words. She closes her room door behind her and jumps on to the bed. She covers herself with a blanket and shouted. "I am going to sleep, kol. good night"

Before going to sleep, all she heard kol screaming. "Sleeping?! Its just 2 am. What are you, ten years old?"


End file.
